Revenge is Sweet
by SereneFox
Summary: A blonde bunny is out for blood, well not really but chocolate will work!
1. Meetings

I got bored with all the normal sailor moon/gundam wing crossover fic so I figured I'd give a comedy/sexual/revenge fic a shot. So here we go with a newbie fic by me.  
  
ConejaDiabla: You forgot to introduce me!  
  
Chibifox: And me!  
  
Oh yes, these are my muses, ConejaDiabla and Chibifox. They help me from time to time *mumbles under breath* although they aren't very good most of the time  
  
Chibifox: Hey! We inspire you with everything you write. We could easily take our inspiration elsewhere!  
  
No! *falls to knees, begs* don't leave me! I need you guys.  
  
ConejaDiabla: Well then. Let's get on with this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these anime, no matter how much I wish I did. I'd be a happier and richer person f I did!  
  
*~*~*~ scene change thought "speech" 'whisper' *~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aiiiieeeeee!!!!" a disgruntled blonde screeched as she hopped in her neon pink a. k. a. jelly bean, jeep and peeled out of her driveway. She was pissed at Duo and the world. One of her supposed best friends, Rei a.k.a. Sailor Mars, abandoned her for that loser Chiba a.k.a. Tuxedo Kamen and prince of earth, and her boyfriend broke up with her..again. As she squealed down the street, almost tipping the jeep as she turned quickly around a corner, she blasted her stereo to play "Losing My Grip" by Avril Lavigne and fumed.  
  
He thinks he can break up with me? That baka! No one breaks up with me. I am the dumper not the dumpee! Baka Baka! Serena thought "Shimatta!" she cried out and braked quickly to a red light and growled while glaring around to her left and right. She looked to her left to see a gorgeous man with Prussian blue eyes and thick dark hair on her left. He looked very muscular (AN: *drools, slaps self* finish writing the fic now^_^) and completely hunky. Looking to her right she saw the bane of her existence at that moment: her ex boyfriend Duo. He could feel someone looking at him through his car and turned his violet eyes to see Serena staring at him hatefully. He smiled smugly in her direction.  
  
Serena growled again until she was struck with inspiration. Leaping out of her jeep, she walked over to the hunky man's car and knocked on the window. Looking surprised, he rolled down the window and looked at her expectantly. Surprising the man, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Until that point Duo had looked curiously at her to see what kind of stunt she was pulling. He had seen her walk to the car and knock on the window. When she kissed the man, whose face he couldn't see, his jaw dropped for just a moment before he became pissed off.  
  
After a moment, Serena leaned back and smiled seductively at the man. "meet me at Club Moon (AN: sorry! I am not that creative with names) tonight and we'll see what comes from that. The man nodded dumbly as Serena jumped back in her jeep and, with a superior smile and laugh, sped off down the roads once again. The song playing now was "Bouncing Off The Walls" by Sugar cult and that was exactly what she felt like doing.  
  
A short time later she showed up at her best friend Mina's home and pounded on the door. "Mina, open your damn door!" she screamed. Mina looked out of her bedroom window. "What the hell are you going on about?" she hollered back. Serena looked up and yelled back to her, "Hurry and get dressed we are going clubbing! It's just you and me. Lita can't make it because she has to work! I need a man!" Mina looked puzzled. "What about Duo?" she questioned. "He ended it, that's what Duo is about. Damn bakayaro! Now hurry up and get dressed. I have stuff you can use at my apartment. Hurry!"  
  
Mina quickly ducked back inside her window and threw on a pair of sweats. Rushing out the door after she grabbed her purse, she and Serena leaped into the jelly-bean jeep and sped off to Serena's apartment to get ready to club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rock music made the walls pulsate and the black light made anything white glow. Serena and Mina walked in perfectly dressed to join their fellow moshers or just chill at the bar. Serena had on a pink halter with a black mini skirt and combat boots. Her dragon earrings and dog chain necklace were a perfect match with her dark pink lipstick and eye shadow. Her hair, which she had cut to mid back that afternoon, was done up in spiky pigtails with a purple teacup rose in each. Mina was wearing an orange tube top with black jeans and orange tennis shoes. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner with gold eye shadow and lipstick on, with a ball chain necklace and heart-with-an-arrow-through-them earrings completed her outfit. She had her hair up in a bun with a few tendrils snaking out, curled and gelled to stay in place.  
  
Quickly they ran to join the mosh pit when Lit's "Lipstick and Bruises" came blaring over the speakers. While in the mosh pit, they ran, literally, into Quatre, Serena's younger brother, and his friends Trowa and Heero. When Quatre realized who Serena was he started in on the twenty questions.  
  
"What are you doing here Ser?" he asked over the loud music. She made a motion that she couldn't hear him, so the group moved to the bar and he asked her again. After ordering a kiss-in-the-dark and an apple martini, she turned and started to answer his questions.  
  
She shrugged. "I needed a night out. And I am here because I can totally be here and have fun!" she simply said, and turned to pay the bartender for her drinks, which she downed instantly. "Besides, after having my heart broken, I think I deserve a night out."  
  
Quatre looked puzzled. "Your boyfriend broke up with you?" When she nodded, he asked his next question. "So who was he?" he asked casually.  
  
Serena carefully avoided the subject when she saw one of Quatre's friends. "Hey! I know you! You are the guy I smooched at the stop light!" she squealed, jumping up and down, much to her brother's disdain.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yea I thought you looked familiar. Do you wanna dance?" Serena nodded enthusiastically and with a 'Hell yeah' led him to the dance floor where Good Charlotte's "Lifestyles of the Rich and famous" was playing. Quatre looked after them and then turned to Mina.  
  
"So who was her ex?" He asked her, hoping to get more out her than he did his sister.  
  
Mina shook her head. "You first. Serena is really your sister? Funny, she never mentioned you before."  
  
Quatre shrugged. "She doesn't like to be associated with the Winner name. That's why she changed her's to Tsukino. Now who is her ex so I can kill him."  
  
Mina laughed as she fixed her hair and sipped her water. "I don't think she'd appreciate you killing him. He may have hurt her but she still has feelings for him. But his name was Duo, Duo Maxwell." She looked at him with concern when Quatre's eyes bulged out of his head and he turned bright red. Trowa, who had been silent throughout this whole conversation, started cracking up. Mina looked at him with an expression on confusion on her face. "Did I miss something here?"  
  
Trowa spoke. "Duo is one of our friends. And he just made the mistake of making the normally calm and cool Quatre angry as hell. So he might as well go out and buy a coffin right now." Suddenly Quatre screamed out, "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BRAIDED BAKA!!!"  
  
Mina looked shocked by his outburst. "Well, you have to wait behind me and Ami because we have first dibs." Upon their questioning glances, she continued. "Me and Ami are Serena's best friends. Ami is normally shy and reserved, until it concerns one of her friends. She's also the blue haired genius of Juuban. Hey here she comes! HEY AMI!" Mina screamed over the music.  
  
A girl with spiky blue hair in an ice blue checked spaghetti strap dress with thigh high boots turned and started walking towards them. She had on a spiked dog collar with matching bracelets and dark blue eye shadow and black lipstick adorning her face. In her ears were two dangling snowflake earrings.  
  
Upon reaching the three, she smiled shyly and greeted them. "Hi Mina. Looking good. Who are the cuties? (AN: yes I know ooc *grins goofily* but I mean can you picture Ami as a punk in the first place?@_@)  
  
Mina grinned at the blue haired senshi before responding. "You're looking sexy tonight!" Ami blushed and then Mina motioned to first Quatre then Trowa. "This is Quatre, Serena's brother, and Trowa his friend." The four engaged in a conversation, not seeing the beginning topic of their conversation walk into the club with a turquoise hair girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, well here is chapter one. I know I have to finish games of a crazed host and I will, I just want the finale to be a good one.  
  
Chibifox: Well, we are working double time *sitting at a typewriter, typing madly*  
  
ConejaDiabla: Yes, and we are NOT getting paid enough  
  
You don't get paid anything  
  
ConejaDiabla: EXACTLY!  
  
Here have a carrot.  
  
ConejaDiabla: OOOH! Yummy!  
  
Chibifox: And me?  
  
Have some cookies  
  
Chibifox: woohoo!!!  
  
Ok well, R/R please! Ja ne! 


	2. Clubs and Fun

Ok let's see. I have the disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my muses.  
  
Chibifox: You don't own us!  
  
ConejaDiabla: *face half blue* You may take our stories, but you'll never take our freedom! *screams*  
  
*writer shakes her head* omygoodness. Why do my muses have to be insane?  
  
Chibifox: because we are funny? *shrugs sheepishly*  
  
I don't know. Here is chapter 2 Enjoy! It's the dance scene *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serena and Heero began bumping and grinding very sexually on the dance floor as soon as they were out there. Neither one had spoke but that was about to change.  
  
"You are a really good dancer," Serena panted as she gracefully kept pace with the silent male. All she received in reply was an 'hn'. So she decided to go a step further. Leaning closer she looked right into his eyes. "You are also a really great kisser." She finally got a reaction out of him. He blushed red and mumbled thanks. Serena giggled and sighed when she felt as she had to tell the truth. "Well, Heero, I have to be honest with you. I was just using you to make my ex boyfriend jealous. I hope you didn't really expect anything to truly happen."  
  
Heero was silent for a moment then he started chuckling quietly to himself. "That's totally ok Serena. I am using you for the same thing. I am getting revenge on my girlfriend. She cheated on me so I decided to pay her back." He finally looked at her and they both started cracking up at the same time.  
  
Serena stopped dancing. "OMIGODDESS! I just got the best idea!" she squealed. "Let's get revenge on them both at the same time. It would be perfect." Heero thought about it for a moment before he emphatically nodded. She got ready to tell him her plan when she felt a wave of evil suddenly sweep over her. She glanced at where Mina and Ami were and could see they tensed up as well. "hey Heero, I gotta pee really bad so I'll be right back and tell you the plan then ok?" Without waiting for answer, she rushed off and waited impatiently for Ami and Mina to get there. As soon as they were there, she slammed and locked the door. After the lock clicked in place, she and the other shouted out their transformations.  
  
Moon Eclipse Power  
  
Midnight Venus Power  
  
Dark Mercury Power. Make-up!  
  
The flashy lights, which began to annoy them lately, signaled their beginning and end transformations. All three uniforms were almost the same. The body suits, gloves, and boots(AN: they all have boots now) were completely black. For Venus the skirt and bow were orange w/ neon lining. For Mercury the skirt and bow were ice blue with dark blue lining. For Moon, the skirt and bow were silver with pink lining around the edges.(AN: the lining is like ribbon on the bottom of the skirt and around the bow *_*)  
  
Running out of the bathroom they quickly approached the youma. It was horribly disfigured and all three had to fight back the urge to vomit. Sailor Eclipse Moon sighed and said a quick little speech. "Damn you youma. When will you all learn to die and stay dead?!" With the attention of the creature on her and the other two scouts, they began attacking. Sailor Venus let loose with her Lusty Whip while Mercury used her Cold Heart attack. After the two weakened it, Sailor Moon moved in for the final attack. Lunar Soul Eclipse. And the youma was all gone bye bye. The trio rushed back to the bathroom detransformed and returned to their confused company.  
  
Serena returned to Heero and apologized for rushing off. He said it was ok and to explain the plan. She began to explain when out of the corner of her eye she sees Duo walk in with a turquoise haired female at his side. She saw Duo look around the club anxiously and when his eyes landed on her he grew angry for a moment before he smiled and leaned to kiss Bulma. Serena felt Heero stiffen at her side, so she quickly summarized the plan and they began with phase one. Jealousy.  
  
"Slept So Long" By Jay Gorden of Orgy came on and Duo looked over to see Serena and Heero returning to their dancing. Only it was much more like having sex on the dance floor. Serena leaned forward and kissed Heero then arched her back backwards so that her chest was completely in Heero's face. He took his face and ran it up her front side before bringing her up to face him and staring into her eyes. Duo stiffened with barely suppressed rage as memories of Serena with him, teasing him in much the same manner, only with no clothes on. That led his memory to their first night together, how she wrapped her porcelain legs and arms around him, and how she was doing it now to someone else, never mind the fact that she was dressed.  
  
Finally with an air of resolution, he turned to Bulma and began to sway with her and began to kiss her provocatively. She smiled at the attention, fully knowing that they were in competition with her boyfriend and his little 'date'. She was not about to complain though. God was the man a helluva kisser.  
  
Serena looked over to see Duo kissing Bulma more so than before. She saw Heero looking over that way as well, so she whispered something else in his ear. He smiled evilly and nodded his approval and so she began to do what she planned. A slow striptease that would drive Duo mad.  
  
Duo broke his assault on Bulma and looked to see the reaction from Serena. What he saw shocked him to the core. Her skirt was riding very high on her thighs and she was in the process of loosing her halter top, she was mid way untying the string when Heero leaned over and roughly kissed her, this time very deeply. She moved to lift Heero's shirt from his body and slowly planted butterfly kisses down his torso moving achingly slowly downwards. Heero had his head back in ecstasy knowing what she was doing and that she was planning to stop, but enjoying it nonetheless. Beside Duo, Bulma let out a muffled squeak of rage at the display and that was all it took for Duo to rush over to Serena and roughly yank her to her feet just before she reached Heero's belt.  
  
"Serena what the hell do you think you are doing?!" He shouted over the music. "What are you playing at?"  
  
Serena looked at him innocently. "Why whatever do you mean Duo? I am merely having a good time at a club." Then anger crossed her delicate features. "Besides, since when does what I do matter to you? You lost any right or privileges you had to me when you ended it. Now let me go!" She screamed wrenching her arm from his grasp and making an obscene gesture. Duo sputtered angrily.  
  
Bulma was as equally as mad. "What are doing here and with her?"  
  
Heero looked at her coolly before replying. "Well, you went out to have fun, why couldn't I? Besides, I should be the one asking questions. Why are you here with him?" He gazed levelly at her.  
  
Bulma had the decency to blush. "Because we have an open relationship. So I can date whoever I want."  
  
Smirking Heero replied, "Well then I should be able to see whoever I want as well, besides just you. I just wish I had know this sooner. Then I would have been dating a lot more."  
  
By now Duo was screaming at Serena. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE HIM?! HE IS MY FRIEND!"  
  
Serena looked surprised. "Well, I honestly didn't know he was your friend. He was the guy I kissed in the car this afternoon. But it doesn't matter. We aren't together! I can see whoever I want." She hollered back at him. "C'mon Heero. I want to go find Mina and Quatre. Then I am getting out of this club." She started to stalk off when she suddenly stopped at what Duo said.  
  
"You going after my friend Quatre too? Geez Serena how much of a tramp are you?" He asked nastily. The look in his eyes immediately softened when she turned around with tears in her eyes.  
  
"For your information Duo Maxwell, Quatre is my brother. And if I am such a tramp, why did you go out with me?" She hastily wiped at her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "Let's go Heero." She walked away with Heero's arm comfortingly around her shoulders.  
  
Bluma had surveyed the situation very carefully. "You still care for her. And that last comment was totally uncalled for. I think you should take me home." And she turned and walked out the door with a confused, angry, and sad Duo behind her.  
  
Serena reached Mina and the rest with Heero a moment later. By then her tears were gone and she had a false happy look on her face. "Hey Mina, guys, lets get out of here and go party somewhere else. I am tired of this scene." Everyone else agreed with her.  
  
They all left Club Moon and hit every other club that night in rapid succession. Each time they would pile into the jelly bean jeep and zoom to the next club. Finally at six o'clock that morning they decided to call it a night and Serena dropped everyone at home, with Quatre giving her a hug, Trowa shaking her hand, Heero offering to listen to her if she needed to vent later, and Ami asking if they could get together later that day at the arcade. Mina and Serena drove to Serena's apartment and passed out sharing the bed into an unconscious oblivion.  
  
*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OK well I have bound and gagged my muses because they tried to escape *shows a tied up Coneja and Chibi,smelly socks in their mouths, both look green* Yea so I just wanted you guys to review and let me know what you thought ok? Ja ne! 


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own sm/gw/ or Bulma from dbz. So don't sue me. All you'd get is a paperclip and a fuzzy life saver.  
  
ConejaDiabla: That is really sad.  
  
Chibifox: And pathetic.  
  
Yes I know isn't it? That's what happens when you have no job. sigh. well lemme go apply at the local burger king. Bye and wish me luck  
  
ConejaDiabla: thumbs up  
  
Chibifox: whatever goes to typewriter and writes some more  
  
When Serena woke the next morning, Mina was already gone, having left a note saying she had errands to run and took a cab home. Serena rose and took a shower, popped a couple of aspirin, then went down to the arcade to meet up with Ami.  
  
On her way to the arcade she felt evil vibes in the air. Running to the park, she ran to the park to see half a dozen youma terrorizes a bunch of little kids. That just got her really steamed.  
  
"HEY! You damn youma, over here!" she screamed at them. Everyone turned to face her. "YEA! I AM TALKING TO YOU! Why won't you guys fucking stay dead? I destroyed your Negaverse. You would think you guys would have learned now not to try to attack earth anymore because I would kick your ass! Yes I destroyed Galaxia and Beryl and Nehelenia and every other bad guy you have thrown at me. So you need to die now!" All through out her little tirade, her aura had changed from pure white to almost pure red. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU GUYS! AND YOU WANNA KNOW THE REALLY SAD PART? YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IT FOR CHAOS WHEN THERE IS NO CHAOS! I AM CHAOS! I AM ORDER! SO PREPARE TO DIE!" LUNAR CHAOS POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Serena began a totally new transformation, her final and most powerful by far. Black and red ribbons swirled around her and large black feather wings enveloped her. When they opened again, she was wearing nothing like her old scout uniform. In addition to the black wings, her uniforms was pure leather and lace and skimpier than the other by far. She had a black, leather mini tube top barely covering her chest and leather bathing suit type bottoms. On top of that, she had a black see through lace skirt that flared a little and only went about mid thigh. She had thigh high stiletto boots and a long thin sword in black scabbard on her hip. Her crown was gone and replaced by a red moon symbol and her hair was wild about her. Her gloves had no finger tips and her choker had the anarchy symbol on it. And she also looked very, very pissed.  
  
Staring hard at the six youma she mentally decided which she would go for first. While staring at one, she gathered a ball of black energy in her left and right hands. Flicking her wrist, she released them to the youma on either side of the one she stared at. Drawing her sword, she quickly sliced through two other weaker ones so that only two were left. They decided to pool their resources and attack her as one. The attack hit her force field and bounced off harmlessly. Gathering her power she stared wickedly at the two remaining youma. "Before I kill you, do me a favor, tell all your little friends to stop coming here or else they will die too. Goodbye now. Chaotic Whirlwind Obliterate!" The last two youma screeched in agony before disappearing. No dust, they were just gone.  
  
Sighing in weariness, she detransformed, missing the power in her veins as soon as she was normal. She walked into the arcade a few minutes later, tired and hungry. Plopping down on the counter stool, she sighed again and waited for Motoki to come take her order. A few minutes the happy arcade owner reached her.  
  
"Hi Serena. What will it be today?" he asked, smiling jovially at the blonde girl. Serena smiled back weakly.  
  
"well, I want my usual of course. A triple chocolate hot fudge sundae and a cheeseburger and a coke." She said trying to rouse a little enthusiasm for the man she thought of as an older brother. Nodding in acknowledgement, Motoki went to make her food for her.  
  
"Well, I see the Odango Atama still has her enormous appetite. What a surprise. She probably still klutzes out too." A snide voice behind her commented. Serena mentally groaned before turning around and facing the two people she disliked most after Princess Relena: Rei and Darien. A scout, who was still a very low power and the so called prince of earth.  
  
Serena smiled sweetly as she replied, "Well, I don't klutz out anymore, I am sorry to disappoint you, but yea I still eat a lot. Are you jealous that I can and not gain any weight where as if you did, you'd weigh a ton Rei?" She laughed silently when the miko's face turned red with anger. Darien, gently squeezed her arm before turning to face Serena with a cold face.  
  
"Serena, you should really grow up. You'll never make it as a queen if you don't. Petty comments wont get you anywhere in life." He said to her condescendingly.  
  
Serena simply smirked. "I have grown in ways you don't even know. Ask Rei why she hasn't gotten the same power upgrade everyone else has. Ask me why I can kill six or more youma on my own. Ask me why I easily gave up my virginity to someone, but just not you. Then tell me to grow up. I am a queen. You are the one not worthy of your titles. Now get out of my sight before I decide to go chaotic on your ass." She said tersely, turning to face the counter again, willing them to leave her alone.  
  
Rei looked confused. "What power upgrade? I would have been the first to get it if there was one. And how can you destroy youma alone?"  
  
Chuckling, Serena told her, "No you wouldn't have. You turned your back on the Lunarian crown. But the others haven't. Ami is Dark Mercury. Mina is Midnight Venus. Lita is Twilight Jupiter. Oh and as for destroying the youma? I am Sailor Chaos. If you were truly loyal you would have been Dusk Mars. But.your loss not mine. Now beat it. I have a true friend meeting me here." She refused to answer anymore of their questions or even acknowledge they were there and finally they left her alone. She quickly ate all of her food once it arrived to gain back her energy. After she was done eating, she just sat there waiting for Ami, sipping her soda.  
  
Duo was bored and was walking along the streets of Juuban when he came upon the Crown Arcade. why not? I could use something to drink he thought to himself, as he moved over a black haired couple's way. Walking in, he saw a familiar blonde at the counter, daydreaming. Grinning to himself, he motioned Motoki to be quiet and ignore him. Sneaking up Behind Serena he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "So did you have fun last night?" in a Heero-like voice.  
  
Serena felt someone come up behind her and wrap her in an embrace, kiss her and whisper a question to her. Smiling, because she knew who it was and because she was going to have a little fun, she leaned into the embrace. "You bet I did. Do you think tonight we can try something kinkier? I was thinking handcuffs and whipped cream."  
  
Duo let the words register in his mind. Finally he comprehended it and reacted the only way he could: he jerked her around and stared into her face. "You slept with him???"  
  
Serena smiled. sucker (AN:I agree. yells at Duo Be smart!) "So what if I did? As you so well put it Duo 'we should see other people' so I am. Why," she leaned forward so that her shirt fell open, exposing some of her chest, to which Duo riveted his eyes, "are you jealous?"  
  
Duo looked down for one simple moment and like any other man would have been, was enthralled by Serena's chest. damn, um concentrate, what'd she say? Jealous. What's that? Finally, her words penetrated the fog in his mind and he looked flustered for a moment before he regained his composure. His violet eyes flashed and his braid waved behind him as he shook his head. "No of course not. I broke it off remember? That's because I have no feelings for you anymore." The last sentence was faltered when he said it.  
  
Serena's smirk softened a little when she heard the falter in his voice. "Yes, you did end it," she said softly. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He was surprised by her action but made no move to stop her as she continued speaking. "You ended it so it's final. I may still love you but that doesn't matter. A one sided love is never a good thing. So since you have moved on, as will i. You broke my heart and now I will move on to fix it. And when that is done. I won't want to touch you with a ten foot pole, even if you came and begged me to take you back." She laughed bitterly, before standing. "But you never will, will you, because you have no feelings at all." Turning to Motoki, she asked him to tell Ami to stop by her apartment later and she couldn't stay any longer. Facing Duo once more, she clenched her fists and looks Duo into the eyes. "I love you and that probably won't change. But I won't give up being happy because you are cold." With that she turned and walked out of the arcade, leaving a stunned Duo behind her, wondering why the hell he ever broke up with her in the first place.  
  
wails omg. No one wants to hire me! I am useless. sniffle  
  
Chibifox: that's not true, we use you to publish our stories on and   
  
ConejaDiabla:yea without you, we'd be unknown  
  
wails louder now I am being used. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibifox: covers her ears maybe that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
ConejaDiabla: screeches MAYBE?!?! hits Chibifox w/ a bat dolt. Oh well. R/R Ja ne. I have an author to calm down. gets a big box of tissues and some chocolate ice cream


	4. Run ins with baddies

Note: I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Writer's block became writer's wall of china. Wasn't nuthin getting through to me! And I will be finishing Games of a crazed host with in the next 2 weeks. Adding finishin touches ^.^  
  
Chibifox: Yea right. We gave you ideas but you were lazy and didn't wanna type it up! Now say it!  
  
NO! I WONT!  
  
ConejaDiabla: Say it!  
  
Never! It's all mine I tell you, mine!  
  
Chibifox: We are your muses. We inspire you for the PLOT AND THE NEW TRANSFORMATIONS! THAT'S IT! NOTHING MORE! NOW SAY IT!  
  
NOOOOOOO! *shakes her head and zips her lips*  
  
Chibifox: *shakes her head sadly*. Then you leave me no choice *takes out her hidden mallet and hits SF on the head*  
  
*sees stars and little birdies* oh wow. Guess what the birds are saying? I don't own sailor moon, gundam wing or dragonball. Wow.*sits and watches imaginary birds*  
  
ConejaDiabla: Ok who assigned us to her to be HER muses?! The person should be shot.  
  
Chibifox: *nods head in agreement.*  
  
Thought "Speech" (Author inserts) *~*~change scene~*~*  
  
Chapter four Revenge is Sweet By SereneFox  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Serena left the arcade, angrily slamming the door behind her. She heard a crack and briefly wondered if she broke the glass but then realized she didn't care if she had. When she reached her jeep, she leapt over the door and into the driver's seat. "Come on jelly bean! Let's ride!" she whooped and took off. "Redeemer" blasted from her stereo as she sped through stoplights and around cars. By now the local cops knew to leave her and her driving alone. She never hurt anyone, and dammit, she just looked too damned innocent and could get out of any ticket they tried to write her. "You say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day, I cannot take this, feel the hunger in me!" She screamed in anger.  
  
She halted the jeep suddenly, causing her to slam forward, in front of the Winner estate. Leaping once again over the door, at which point she decided to just take the doors off, she sped up the long pathway to the house. Pounding on the door she screamed "Quatre I know you are in there so open the fuck up! If you don't, Goddess help me I'll." she was cut of by the door opening slowly to reveal a very angry blonde boy seething in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Duo? My EX-friend?" he asked curtly through clenched teeth, his fists curled into balls at his side.  
  
Serena placed a finger under her chin and looked at him thoughtfully. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to come up with an answer. "Honestly," she began, "it just never came up." She finished still looking thoughtful as Quatre face vaulted. He soon recovered. "Well that's no excuse. Now I have to kill him and choke him with his own braid for hurting my sister." Quatre said simply, failing to notice Serena's red aura flare up as he dusted himself off. When he looked up, Serena was growling and her eyes were narrowed dangerously---at him! Quatre felt fear creep up his spine as his sister approached him.  
  
"My life" she ground out, eyes flashing. "Not yours. Damn Duo for breaking my heart but damn me even more for still loving him. But goddess help me if you harm so much as one hair on his beautiful head.." she trailed off with the implied threat and began to calm down, slowly shaking her head as her aura faded before smiling her best smile at her younger brother. "Besides, revenge is mine and it will be oh-so-sweet!" she giggled and ran into the kitchen on a food raid.  
  
Quatre stood and stared at where his sister had disappeared to for a good ten minutes before coming out of his stupor to the crashing sounds of pots and pans. Quickly reaching the kitchen and throwing open the door, he was appalled to see a disaster area inside, Serena right in the middle. Food was everywhere, except on Serena. She looked up from her mess and grinned sheepishly at Quatre when she saw him looking around in disdain.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll clean it up when I get back!" with that she ran up to Quatre, pecked him on the cheek and left before he realized what she had said. Suddenly understanding her turned around indignantly and yelled to an empty room "CLEAN IT UP NOW!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking through the yard to her jeep, Serena stopped when she heard her name being called. Looking behind her, she saw Heero jogging to catch up with her. When he reached her, he put his hands on his knees and bent to catch his breath. After a moment, he straightened up. "Hey Sere, ya here to exact more of you revenge on Duo by seducing, ahem I mean using me?" he asked winking and giving her a lust filled look.  
  
She laughed and playfully shoved him. "No sorry Heero. I have to meet my friend Ami soon. We have things to discuss." She didn't mention the fact that she was Chaos incarnate and Ami was helping her find out why. "I was actually on my way out now. You can walk me to my jellybean if you want." She waved a hand in the direction of the jeep. Before Heero could respond, however, Duo came strolling around the corner. She saw him before he saw her and she used this to her full advantage. Serena leapt onto Heero, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She whispered in his ear "Duo alert. Revenge in action" and he immediately knew to play along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was walking back from the swimming pool and thinking. Not about anything in particular (A.N: *coughcough*Serena*coughcough*) just stuff. However, when he turned the corner, any and all coherent thoughts flew from his mind. His Serena was clinging to Heero. With her lips next to his ear. In a very intimate position. Duo's blood began to boil. She was his dammit, and if he had to kill every other male on the damn planet to get her to realize this then so be it! What happened next made something inside Duo snap.  
  
Serena kissed Heero.  
  
Long.  
  
Deep.  
  
Softly.  
  
Passionately.  
  
Then slowly, almost reluctantly, she climbed off of the dazed Heero and whispered one last thing in his ear before heading to her jeep. After she had gone, Duo stalked angrily up to Heero.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he screamed at Heero. "I am the Shinigami and she is my Megami and you can't touch her. You aren't worthy of her!" he raged. He was left gasping for breath while the perfect soldier just stood and stared at him. Then Heero did something that blew Duo away.  
  
He smiled. "You still love her." He stated, then turned to continue on his way to Bulma's house, leaving a dumbstruck Duo behind. (A.N.: That seems to be happening a lot. Serena, then Heero.who's next?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Serena once again sped down the streets of Juuban to her apartment, she thought of what just happened. Because of the look on Duo's face, what she had done was totally worth it. Then she thought of what she had last said to Heero.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She leaned up to Heero's ear and whispered to him in a sad tone, "I love him. He's my other half." Then she turned and walked away.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She smiled sadly and placed a genuine smile on her face when she saw Ami sitting patiently in front of her apartment, nose in a book. Ami will always be Ami she thought, laughing to herself. "Come on Ames! We're going to visit the outers! We haven't seen them in a while!" Ami grinned and threw her book in her purse and climbed into the jeep. "Hit it Moongal!" she declared and was suddenly slammed back into her seat, singing the lyrics to Simple Plan's "Grow up" with Serena.  
  
"Well this is who I am and this is what I'm like. With Sum and Blink and MXPX right in my room" they chorused down the streets. When they stopped at a stoplight lo and behold whom did they see? The two ex royalty of Mars and Earth. The two exes's glared at Serena who just yawned at them, then they smile kindly at Ami, who, to everyone's surprise and a blonde's amusement, flicked the couple off and told them where to go. When the light turned green, the Tsuki no Hime and Mercury no Senshi sped off, laughing hysterically at the two morons on the sidewalk.  
  
The two kept singing at the top of their lungs until they reached the outers mansion. Hopping out of the jeep, they ran inside the place only to find themselves face to face with the most amazing sight of their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh My Goddess what could it be?! A bird? Could Darien be a changed man? Could Rei be a nun? Could MINA be a nun?!?! Find out on the next Dragon Ball---wait wrong thingy. Heh *sweatdrops and blushes *  
  
Chibifox: Oh gods what have we done to deserve this??? *falls on knees * Whhhhy???  
  
ConejaDiabla: * smacks Chibi* snap out of it. We finish this story and GOACH and we are free. Lets get to it!  
  
Oh no you don't! you are stuck with me forever! Ahahahahahaha  
  
ConejaDiabla: she's lost it! Hit the deck! She's gonna blow!  
  
*face goes red, eyes bug out of her head.. Then blows a giant raspberry * Chibifox and ConejaDiabla: EWWWWW!  
  
Until next time review and Ja ne! 


	5. Party Time!

Wow, Talk about a long time updating. Truthfully my muses cut out on me and decided to go on a vacay to Tahiti. And they just got back a week ago.  
  
ConejaDiabla: *all burnt and brown * its hurts it hurts.  
  
That is what you get  
  
Chibifox: man the guys there were soooo gorgeous. and the boys... *sighs dreamily with hearts in her eyes. *  
  
Shut up before I throw you in the stockade!!!  
  
Chibifox: lemonade where? *looks around *  
  
*authoress shakes her head and grumbles * anyway. I don't anything save the new transformations and the plot. everything else is others *sniffle * unfortunately. o yea. and here is the big surprise that I left everyone with!!!  
  
Revenge is Sweet By SereneFox ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei. Playing pool. With a GIRL!!! Serena's jaw dropped at the sight as she stood in the doorway. The only sound coming from her was an incoherent babbling that sounded like "what the hell???" but no one could be sure. Unable to get into the front door, Ami shoved Serena out of the way who not- so-gracefully, hit the door and slid to the floor. Ami stopped and stared at Wufei. She immediately rushed to his side and put a hand on his forehead.  
  
Wufei looked at her wondering what the hell she was doing. When she tried to put a thermometer in his mouth he raised an arm to protect himself from the medical onslaught. "Baka onna! What is wrong with you? What the hell are you doing to me," he protested and she tried to look in his ears.  
  
Ami looked at Setsuna, the female he happened to be playing pool with, and back to Wufei. "I am making sure you aren't sick. You never do anything with a girl." she stated in amazement and she looked back and forth between them again.  
  
As he just looked at her oddly, Serena managed to recover herself and walked over to the other three. Squinting closely at Wufei, her eyes widened. "Do you have a black eye?" When Wufei's face darkened, Serena burst out laughing. After gasping for a couple seconds like a fish, she wheezed, "You called Setsuna a weak onna and she decked you. Buahahahahaha!!!!" With this, she fell on the floor, unable to contain herself.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked over fro the couch where they were sitting to all he commotion. In the background a light dinging sound could be heard. Ami looked over and saw Hotaru on the computer. The dinging sound was the messenger service. Ami turned her attention back to Serena, braying like a hyena.  
  
Serena managed to finally calm herself. Wiping a tear from her eye, she laughed again softly. "that was the funniest thing I have seen all day. My day needed brightening. Thanks Wufei." Seeing as how everything had been explained and was right in the world again, she glomped him. Wufei was not expecting the attack and was knocked backward onto the pool table with a very gorgeous girl pinning him to it.  
  
After a few seconds of enjoying the feeling, Wufei managed to pry her off. She had a boyfriend, he reminded himself. He had no idea who he was, but he knew about him. "Well, that was a very welcome hello." He said, winking at her causing her to blush. They had dated once before and she was an amazing kisser, but she wanted to be friend, so he was grateful for at least that. Although if it was with benefits, he sure as hell would be the last one to complain.  
  
A throat being cleared was heard across the room. Haruka glared protectively at Wufei, then turned her attention to Serena and Ami. "How goes it girls? She asked brightly, smiling and tightening her arm around Michiru who smiled as well.  
  
Refusing to think about earlier at her brother's house, Serena put on a false smile and bounced brightly into the room, much to Wufei and Haruka's pleasure. Ami just sighed at her exuberance and joined Hotaru by the computer to see what was going on with her.  
  
"well, so far so good. I am planning to go to a couple of clubs tonight, unless I can just plan one big party here at your house, Haruka," Serena said sweetly.  
  
Alarm crossed Haruka's face. "No way, uh uh. Last time you had a party here it took us a week to clean up." Just the thought made Haruka shudder about finding beer cans in her car.  
  
That is when Serena broke out the big guns. Armed with a sad lost puppy look, she clasped her hands and began to bed. "Please Haruka. I promise I will clean it all up and I will make sure that everyone cleans up after themselves and nothing will be destroyed or left in your car." Haruka tore into her for that one, but she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the last party.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Serena was standing in the corner talking to Mina about the latest hot guy she saw at the mall. Lita was with her and she swore he looked like her old boyfriend. Serena was about to comment that all guys looked like her old boyfriend when the most amazing guy walked into the party.  
  
Violet eyes were set in a lightly tanned face and surrounded by beautiful chestnut hair that was pulled back into a braid. He had the body of the god Ares himself, but what caught her attention was his smile. It was so happy and full of life, something she seemed to be lacking lately. She hadn't been with a guy in any sense since she had caught Darien cheating on her with Rei. When he glanced her way, his eyes caught her and she almost melted on the spot.  
  
Somehow he managed to make his way to her. He leaned into her, talking loudly over the music. "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell," he said, smiling broadly at her.  
  
Somehow she managed to find her voice. "I'm Serena Tsukino. Welcome to my friend's house." She said nervously. Why were there butterflies in her stomach? She just met the guy!  
  
He grinned at her even wider. "This is a great party. Tell your friends I said they have a nice house and a great car." Suddenly a beeping noise caught there attention. It wasn't her communicator but his beeper. He frowned at it and looked back at her. "I have to go. Let me get your number and I will call you real soon."  
  
Serena smiled brightly and wrote it down on his hand. Three days later she got a call from him and her asked her on a date. Two weeks later she knew she loved him and gave him her innocence. They had been inseparable, up until now.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Groaning inward and outward, Haruka finally relented. "Fine, but if my house gets trashed again, I will have your hide," she warned the bouncing bunny.  
  
Serena squealed with delight and jumped on top of Michiru and Haruka, squeezing them senseless. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" she gushed and rushed out to gather the other girls and invite her brother to the party.  
  
Ami looked up from the computer. Wufei and Setsuna had gone back to playing pool and Haruka and Michiru were watching T.V again. Turning to Hotaru, she said, "You know, I wonder if she realized she left me here." Hotaru looked at her and shrugged. Ami sighed and turned her attention back to the computer.  
  
Oh well, she thought. I can yell at her later, unless she hooks me up with a cutie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here it is a new chappie!!! Yay for me! I am on a roll now. More plot development!!!  
  
ConejaDiabla: We really need to stop giving her sugar.  
  
Chibifox: No more chocolate Easter bunnies for you!  
  
What??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *breaks down and cries while Coneja looks at her in amazement *  
  
ConejaDiabla: You were eating bunnies???? MURDERER!!!  
  
Chibifox: They were chocolate.  
  
ConejaDiabla... Oh...  
  
Please r/r. sorry took so long but a wall is a hard thing to break. My new email is greekgoddessgaea@yahoo.com let me know what you think! 


	6. Lipstick and Bubblegum

Greetings to all those who have and have not been reading this story! I have been on a mental leave of absence--

Chibifox: mutters More like a leave of mentality

glares and so I have had yet to update my beautiful story.

ConejaDiabla: You know, you could have updated a while ago. You were just lazy. We told you where to take it you just never did, you lazy durfwad.

What the hell is a durfwad? And I am not lazy. I have been sidetracked. huffs and pouts in the corner. Chibi glares at Coneja and goes to make peace with SereneFox

Chibifox: You can say the disclaimer now you friggin moron. I have some damage control to do now.

ConejaDiabla: I won't say it because I OWN IT ALL!!! MUWHAHAHA!!! continues to cackle insanely until a lawyer appears.

Lawyer: I will have you arrested. Say it now. I will sick Cochran on you. Or worseâduh duh duh George Bush.

ConejaDiabla: Ok I give cowers in the corner in terror. SereneFox does not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball. If she decides to include others, she doesn't own them either.

Lawyer: Thank you. Now I must return to the court room. Lawyer away! flies off, all three look in the direction in confusion.

What the hell was that???

thought (author inserts) "speech" scene change

Revenge is Sweet

Chapter 6 Lipstick and Bubblegum

Several hours later, the screeching of wheels could be heard outside of the mansion of the outers once again. The blare of music could only identify the person as none other than the blonde bouncing bunny herself. When Haruka peeked out the blinds very carefully, she flinched when Serena let out a war cry and hopped out the jelly bean with a practiced ease and dashed to the back of it and tumbled over the tailgate. (A.N.: Her jeep has a tail gate. Why? Because I said so!) When she reemerged moments later, she was clutching several bags, and Haruka moaned in despair when the majority said Party City and other various party stores. Why had she agreed to this at all? O yea, the puppy eyes. Damn the creator who made the sad puppy eye face , she thought miserably.

Michiru heard the doorbell, and seeing Haruka brooding by the window, she shrugged at her lover's antics and went to answer it. Serena pushed past her into the hall way, out of breath and flushed. She dropped the many bags she had in her hands and raced back out to the jeep, where she returned moments later with 15 more bags, all with food and ahem beverages of all sorts.

"This is going to be one hellacious party! You guys are so awesome for letting me do this again. I promise to lock the garage door to keep people from puking in Haruka's car again." Serena squealed, clapping her hands and dancing around like a monkey that stepped on fire ants. "I went to the copy shop and made flyers and everything. All of Juuban will be here!"

Ami wandered in from the dining room where she had been trying to read a book of hers. When she saw Serena she glared and lunged at the girl, tackling her to the floor. "Do you realize you left me for---" she looked around for a clock, "—five hours!!! I have been sitting here, waiting for your ass to come back and get me so I could go home and get ready!" Serena just looked up from her current position on the floor, underneath Ami.

She blinked slowly, and stared at Ami, who stared back for a full five minutes before saying "You are the genius. Did you ask Haruka for a ride home?" And just kept looking at her, slowly wiggling out from underneath her.

Getting a glazed look over her eyes, Ami just sat there while Serena made a mad dash for the door. At the doorway she stopped and turned to look wide-eyed at Ami. "Quatre is going to be here tonight. I would get going if I were you!" And she was out the door again. Drool had started coming out her mouth before Ami processed what Serena said. When it finally clicked, she screamed. Not an Ohmygod-I-have-to-run scream, but an Ohmygod-I-will-be-seeing-a-cute-boy scream. As Serena jogged back to her car, she heard the scream inside and giggled.

After she had driven off, another scream echoed the house. "Haruka drive me the hell home!!!!!"

Cars honked at the speed demon of Juuban while she careened around her umpteenth corner in a mad drive to get home. With "Counting the Days" by Goldfinger blaring in her sound system, she thought back to some of the people she had met today.

FLASHBACK

Dreary muzak played above her head as Serena shopped for things for the party that would rock all of Juuban. Walking along the aisles, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and, being the Serena that she is, bumped into someone.

When she looked up to apologize, she nearly screamed in fear and then drooled with appreciation as she saw one of her arch nemesis standing in front of her. Or was it friend since he supposedly died? A puzzled frown marred her face before she went back to staring at the drop dead gorgeous guy in front of her.

Dressed in a dark blue shirt that matched his hair and set off the blue of his eyes was none other than Safir himself. He had a pair of sunglasses propped up on his head as he casually glanced over at Serena and chuckled at her amazed expression. "Hi Serena. Or should I call you Sailor Moon?" He grinned when she sniffed at him disdainfully.

Serena threw back her shoulders and said grimly "I am not that wimpy Sailor Moon anymore. She died when I got my heartbroken too many times. But why I am telling you this?" She thought out loud, drawing the attention of many customers and she suddenly let out a shriek and jumped on Safir. "It has been such a long time. Are you bad? Are you good? How are you alive? Is your brother here? Who else is here?" she rattled question after question until Safir has to put a hand over he babbling blonde's mouth to shut her up.

"Nice to see somethings haven't changed." He said playfully. As he said it though, he looked her up and down and winked at her appreciatively. She blushed from head to toe and felt her body temperature rise as he looked at her. As she stammered to say some witty retort, Safir just laughed at her. "It is ok. Calm down Serena. Demando is on vacation with Emerald of all people. Who would have thought they'd get together? I am staying with the sisters until I get a place of my own. Haven't been back on earth long, just a couple of weeks. I am good I guess. I have no reason to be a bad guy. Besides, I get the girls if I am good right?" He said, looking suggestively at her again and smiling when she blushedâagain.

Why do all the hot guys have to be hitting on me now? she thought mournfully. Out loud she said "I guess so. Anyways, since you are here, why don't you and the sisters come to a party I am having tonight? It will be a blast." She reached in her purse and handed him a flyer. "There will be a lot of hot girls there." She added.

He looked at the flyer and then back at her. "Will you be there?" She nodded. "Ok that is all I need. I will see you there. Until then m'lady" He bowed slightly and walked in the opposite direction.

As he walked away, Serena watch him leave with a tinge of remorse and admiration. The man had a great butt, but she wasn't too sure he wasn't a bad guy. Oh well, she shrugged to herself. We will find out.

END FLASHBACK

Serena pulled in front of the Crown Arcade for the second time that day. And for the second time that day she ran into three people: Heero, Duo, and Bulma. As she pondered why the fates had it out for her when she really had done nothing wrong to them, she got struck with a brilliant idea. Sidling up besides Bulma, she snagged her from Duo's side without him noticing.

Bulma was about to scream until Serena put her hand over her mouth. "Shush. It is Serena. Please please pretty please with chocolate ice cream and cherries on top don't scream." Bulma nodded and Serena removed her hand.

"I have a proposition for you. Duo doesn't know this but I am Sailor Moon. Or was, now I don' know what I am but I will know soonâI hope." She looked worried for a moment then waved her hand dismissively. "Anyways, I am looking for a new Sailor Mars. Only she would be Dusky Mars. I feel I can trust you and you aren't bad. Do you want it?" She breathed in for the first time in five minutes.

Bulma looked at her in a way that confused the hell out Serena. Finally she spoke. "Do I get health benefits?" Bulma asked in a serious tone. Serena face vaulted on the spot. After righting herself she sweatdropped and giggled a little.

"Um, you get to save the world and any time you die in battle I bring you back to life. Plus you get really cool fire powers and psychic ones too. My gut says I can trust you and the Ginzuishou would zap me if you weren't a good candidate. So yea, I guess so." Serena was still amazed at the question so she didn't hear when Bulma answered her.

"I said sure. I can do it. I can't tell anybody right?" Serena shook her head. "Yep, you have a new Sail—Err, Dusk Mars at your service!" Bulma gave the V sign and winked. With a squeal and a lunge, Serena locked her in a hug before pulling away with a gleam in her eye.

"well, I am having a party tonight and as the newest member of the Sailor Senshi, you are invited to come. Bring anyone you like, even Duo." She almost hesitated when she said his name. Bulma noticed but didn't say anything.

She shrugged. "things suck between me and him. I'll bring him if you like, but I don't think it will be us together." She saw a spark of hope in Serena's almost silver eyes. She knew then she was doing the right thing. She missed Heero anyways.

"Ok well, I have to go. I mean I have to talk to Heero first, and then go set up. Here is you communicator, your wand, and you can put it all in your subspace pocket. See you at the outer's mansion. Just ask anyone where it is, you can't miss it!" Serena called over her shoulder as she headed for Heero.

Bulma smiled to herself. She didn't know if anything was going on between Serena and Heero, but if it was, she would still take Heero back. But more than anything at that moment. She was happy to be a part of something and to finally have a friend.

Chibifox: What a way to go with the chapter. It is more serious than the others.

ConejaDiabla: pouts I don't know if I like that. This isn't a serious story.

Well it is my story and I write it how I want it. So thhhptâ Wait what are you doing?

Chibifox: hides ropes and looks innocent What on earth are you talking about oh mistress of mine?

Mistress? What are you gonna ---- mmmph!

ConejaDiabla: holds the struggling authoress, and gags her mouth Hurry and tie her up!

Chibifox: Ok ok ties up authoress while speaking Well, Wait until the next chapter when we find out what Serena has to tell Heero and what the party has in store. It is going to be a real doozy, that is for damn sure.

ConejaDiabla: she stopped moving, she isn't dead is sheâ?

Fade out

Here is a teaser from the next chapter

Duo advanced on her, cornering her in the garden while she clutched the tulips in her hands. "Serena, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you cut off people who care about you and the people who want to love you?" he demanded. She tried to run past him, but he blocked her path.

She turned her tear filled eyes accusingly at him. "Why? To protect myself. That is why. In this life and all the other ones before them, I have had my heart broken by the one I love." She spoke softly, almost as though she were talking to herself. Past lives? Duo thought, confused. He didn't say anything but let her continue.

"As the princess it was Endymion, as the warrior it was Tuxedo Mask, as the girl it was Mamoru, and as the woman it was you." Duo flinched at this last part. "I can't let anyone get too close to me, close enough for me to love because I will be hurt. And I just don't think I can take the hurt anymore." She sobbed, and Duo took a step forward. "I think, no I know I would die if it happened again. I can't let it happen."

She slid to the ground and Duo stooped in front of her. He lifted her chin so that her eyes were looking at his. "You will never live if you close yourself up like this Serena. You are a person meant to be loved by everyone."

When he said that, her eyes darkened with anger. "Everyone but the one I want to love me." She shoved his hand away and stood, proud and tall and glared at him. "The one I want to love me, doesn't want me anymore. So why should it matter what happens to me? I am almost dead, My body just hasn't accepted it yet." She went to move past him again, and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Serena, that isn't true," he told her gently. She struggled in his grasp so he did the only thing he knew for sure would make her stop. He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers.

Suddenly, silver light encased them both and they were gone.

Enjoy the teaser! E-mail me at 

Ja ne!


	7. Party of the Millenium

I am soooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I hope to update the other two soon as well. I am lazy and have had writers block so I am totally to blame for this!

Chibifox: Yes, yes she is

Shut up you dumb fox.

ConejaDiabla: Don't get mad at her cuz she is right you loser.

.:smacks both muses, then locks them in the closet:. See if you get any chocolate any time soon. .:cries are heard in the closet:.

Music blasted out of the speakers in the mansion. The house closely resembled that of a modern masquerade ball. Girls in short skirts and lowcut shirts were everywhere, each adorned with her own mask. The guys were wearing t-shirt and shorts with ties and their own masks as well. The whole mask thing had been a last minute idea, but Serena thought it turned out pretty nice.

"Serena! SERENA!" a male voice called out over the pounding base of "Don'tcha". Taking a sip of her beer, she turned in the direction of the voice, seeing a mop of blonde hair.

She smiled and waved a hand. "Over here Andrew!" She called, waving him over. She noticed that Lita was close in tow. Those two are inseparable, she thought.

Lita beamed and removed the glittery green mask from her face, pushing her loose hair back. "This is a great party Sere! I mean, what a fucking turnout! This masquerade is great!" Lita gushed, making both Andrew and Serena laugh.

Andrew threw an arm around Serena's shoulders, almost making her stumble in the process. "This is a great party Sere. I mean it. I mean, my suro, surrog, my fake little sister has amazing party skills!" Andrew slurred at her, sloshing his beer over the cup sides. His mask was very much askew and the tie was long gone.

Serena and Lita both giggled at the sight of a drunken Andrew. "I think someone has had a little too much to drink tonight," Serena whispered to Lita, who nodded in reply.

"He got into a drinking contest with Safir when Safir hit on me. Had to prove his manliness and stake his claim. I have a feeling I will be holding his hair back while he pukes tequila all night." She expained, managing to look both flattered and disgusted at the same time.

Quirking an eyebrow, Serena turned to scan the crowd for Safir. Sure enough the blue prince was downing tequila like there was no tomorrow. Great, she thought, I'll have to baby sit tonight. Out loud she said, "I think I am going to go take that bottle from him. Take care of Andrew. I have extra rooms if you want to stay the night here." Nodding, Lita guided Andrew to the couch where he apparently made a great joke because he started laughing like a hyena to himself while Lita looked dismayed.

Sidling up beside Safir, Serena reached over and snagged the bottle just before he took another swig. Spinning slightly off balance, Safir saw it was her and broke into a huge smile. "Moon! What a surprise!" he yelped, throwing his arms around her. "You have to got to be a majorly hot alien. Wait, am I an alien too?" Serena nodded. "We should have alien sex!" He laughed hysterically, before planting a very nice kiss on the Moon Princess's lips. Serena almost melted into it before a voice broke into the moment.

"Safir, you can never hold your liquer." A smooth cultured voice said. Turning to look at the voice's origination, Serena saw Demando with Emerald by his side, smirking at his little brothers behavior. "I do apologize, Princess, for my brother's inappropriate behavior. He has the alcohol tolerance of a thirteen year old boy and the libido of a 16 year old."

Serena laughed while trying to keep Safir from falling. "I think both are adorable attributes. I just hope he doesn't puke on me later." Safir smiled smugly at Demando and stuck his tongue out at him. "However I must go mingle, so if you don't mind." She dumped Safir on his brother and girlfriend and continued on her way.

She pushed people out of her way, downing the last of her beer and chucking it into a nearby trashcan, which was close to overflowing. _Hmm, have to take that out soon lest Haruka blow a gasket, _she mused to herself, popping the top of another beer. Serena crawled along the wall, making her way to the staircase so she could survey the scene from above.

There was wall to wall people, each glittering and colorful in their own way. Mina had a crowd of guys gathered in one corner, each one of them in tears of laughter at her Wufei impression. Ami and Quatre were snuggled on the couch, probably discussing quantum physics or something. Lita had vanished with Andrew, probably to a bedroom, and Bulma had yet to arrive with her boys. Setsuna had taken Hotaru for the night, not wanting her to be influenced by the drunken young people, although Hotaru knew how to throw back a couple of drinks already, courtesy of Serena. She smiled at the thought.

"You look thoughtful, koneko," a silky voice whispered in her ear. Jumping slightly, Serena turned and faced Haruka and Michiru, both in masque. Michiru was wearing a turquoise mask with feathers coming off of both eyes, glitter shimmering everywhere. Haruka had on a simpler mask, navy blue with yellow stripes next to the eyes and mouth. Three deep blue feathers adorned the top between the eyes.

Breaking out into a large grin, she threw herself onto the both on them, enveloping them in a hug. "Thank you for letting me throw this party guys. It is helping to relax. A LOT!" She let go, giggling at all the amusing things she had seen that night, the best the smooch from Safir. "And don't worry, the garage is locked." She winked at Haruka who shook her head in response.

Michiru smiled. "Well, we are going to get some drink and talk to everyone. It is like one big battle reunion, ne?" At Haruka and Serena's nod, the female couple walked down the staircase, making their way to the kitchen. Serena turned her gaze back out to the crowd and noticed Bulma had arrived.

Squealing with delight, she flew down the stairs and tackled her to the floor, knocking her fiery mask to the ground. "Mars, you came! Yay!" She yelped, helping her up off the floor. Picking her mask up off the floor, she declared, "Bulma, you must have a drink and get drunk with me. As a new scout, you, me and the others must do an honorary shot!" She dragged her to the kitchen before Bulma could reply, and whistled for all the other girls.

After a minute or two, and situating who wanted what liquor, seven girls all had shot glasses in their hands, raised in the air. "To the newest scout, Dusky Mars, Bulma!" Cheers were heard throughout the house as the girls down their shots and let out a loud war cry. Serena quieted everyone down.

"Ok, I must have a mushy moment for two reasons. One, I am drunk and mushy moments when you have been drinking are mandatory. And two, you guys are the best. I don't know if all of you already know, but we have gotten some upgrades, and I don't know why they have taken the turn they did. You are all now Dusky Mars, Twilight Jupiter, Midnight Venus, Dark Mercury, Murky Neptune, Shady Uranus, Shadow Saturn, and Spectral Pluto. I am Chaotic Sailor Moon. I think things are gonna get interesting here soon girls, which is another reason for the party. I don't know when we will have to go back into battle and when the next reprieve will be, so party it up tonight. The universe calls on us again." Nods of acknowledgment were seen in the kitchen before the girls shuffled out one by one.

Heero and Duo entered the kitchen as the girls were leaving. Heero planted a kiss on Serena's cheek before walking to Bulma and placing an arm around her waist. Cocking an eyebrow at this, Bulma blushed and Heero shrugged. "Good for you guys." Serena congratulated. Shooing them out of the kitchen, she failed to notice that Duo lagged behind.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. After her little speech, a sharp pain started behind her left eye. _Great, I am gonna be sick_, she thought. Deciding to get some fresh air, she walked out of the kitchen onto the back patio. Breathing in deeply, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep the slight chill at bay.

Duo slipped out the door quietly, watching Serena submerge herself in thought. He had a boquet of flowers, red and white tulips, in his hands for her. They were her favorite flower and a sort of peace offering to her from him for his shitty behavior. Walking up behind her he called her name softly, "Serena."

Jumping, she turned to see a face full of flowers. Pushing down the item poking her in the eyes, she saw Duo with an abashed look on his face. "I wanted to apologize for my asshole tendencies. I'm sorry." He told her, looking anywhere but at her.

Serena grabbed the flowers out of his hand. "You are sorry? Yea, you're sorry. This time, until the next time you decide to be a dick." She kept the flowers at her side, walking into the garden area around the fountain. Glancing at the moon, she took a deep breath and prayed for strength to deal with Duo with her current buzz.

Duo advanced on her, cornering her against the fountain, forcing her to stay in one place while she clutched the tulips in her hands. "Serena, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you cut off people who care about you and the people who want to love you?" he demanded. She tried to run past him, but he blocked her path.

She turned her tear filled eyes accusingly at him. "Why? To protect myself. That is why. In this life and all the other ones before them, I have had my heart broken by the one I love." She spoke softly, almost as though she were talking to herself. Past lives? Duo thought, confused. He didn't say anything but let her continue.

"As the princess it was Endymion, as the warrior it was Tuxedo Mask, as the girl it was Mamoru, and as the woman it was you." Duo flinched at this last part. "I can't let anyone get too close to me, close enough for me to love because I will be hurt. And I just don't think I can take the hurt anymore." She sobbed, and Duo took a step forward. "I think, no I know I would die if it happened again. I can't let it happen."

She slid to the ground and Duo stooped in front of her. He lifted her chin so that her eyes were looking at his. "You will never live if you close yourself up like this Serena. You are a person meant to be loved by everyone."

When he said that, her eyes darkened with anger. "Everyone but the one I want to love me." She shoved his hand away and stood, proud and tall and glared at him. "The one I want to love me, doesn't want me anymore. So why should it matter what happens to me? I am almost dead, My body just hasn't accepted it yet." She went to move past him again, and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Serena, that isn't true," he told her gently. She struggled in his grasp so he did the only thing he knew for sure would make her stop. He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers.

Suddenly, silver light encased them both and they were gone.

Chibifox: Wow, I am really proud of the chapter. We make a good team! .:glomps Coneja:.

ConejaDiabla: .:muffled:. Get off of me.

Well, while they duke it out please R & R. I know this took a while but voila! Here it is!


End file.
